


Ray Route: Alternate Path

by MCAmps



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAmps/pseuds/MCAmps
Summary: “Are you scared of me? Are you scared. . .of what might happen?” –Unknown. Christmas DLC.What if a different Saeran showed up during Ray's route? A familiar Saeran who doesn't berate and belittle you, but is instead much more seductive. . .and dangerous. This is what would have happened if Unknown showed up instead of Suit Saeran.





	1. Day 8

_ “Are you scared of me? Are you scared. . .of what might happen?” –Unknown. Christmas DLC. _

* * *

The creak of the bedroom door cuts through the still air causing you to stiffen. It’s not until you hear the muffled, yet slick voice that you jump from the bed.

“I’m back Princess. Did you miss me~?”

With a desperate whimper, you rush for the door and press up against it before it can fully open, struggling to hold it shut. The man on the other side fights against you with an amused chuckle that soon transforms into an unhinged cackle as he pushes harder and harder, but you don’t give up. You can’t. Your elbows and shoulder ache from constantly slamming against the wood and you let out a yelp when the ceiling suddenly flips into view. Pain spikes up your spine as you land on the plush carpet, which did little to cushion to your fall.

A man steps into view, looking out of place amongst the pink, frilly décor. His black suit is full of distressed rips and his bleached hair is a ruffled mess, yet the face that stares down at you is familiar. You know this man. . .

But not really.

He has the same mint green eyes, but they’re narrowed and dripping with hunger. The same facial features, but with a shadow of malice, mouth stretched into a sickly smile. This is the man who came to your room last night. 

The man who looked like Ray. 

The man in Ray’s body. 

_ The different suit should have tipped you off, but you were honestly distracted by the kiss. The moment you opened the door, he snatched you into his strong embrace and pressed his lips into yours. Before you knew it, his tongue found its way into your mouth with a warmth and taste that made your insides tremble. He grunted in response to your soft moans and pinned you to the wall, pressing his body against yours.  _

_ Ray had talked about wanting to be more bold and exciting. . . _

_ You wanted to touch him. Run your hands through his hair and dig your nails into him, but he grabbed your wrists and held them above your head with one hand. His other gripped at your hip, holding you in place. You gasped for air once the kiss broke and tried to blink back the hot hazy feeling, but then he kissed and licked at your neck, causing you to melt all over again. “R-Ray. . .” You weakly sighed, but soon whimpered when he sucked at your neck, then bit down, really digging his teeth in harder and harder. “O-ow. . .” It was too much, but he wouldn’t stop. Your eyes snapped open and panic set in when you couldn't break free. “Ray! Stop it!” _

_ He finally released your neck with a satisfied sigh. “Ray?” He let out a soft chuckle. “Sorry, but he’s not here anymore.” _

No. Now he calls himself Saeran. The real Saeran. You don’t get it. He terrifies you and yet, your face burns as he hovers over you. You try to get up, but he grabs your shoulders, pinning them down. 

“Do that again and I’ll tie you up,” he says in a low voice before leaning in closer. “Or maybe that’s what you want. Hmm~?” With a deep purr, he nibbles your earlobe.

You squirm and try to ignore the warm tingles shooting down your body. It feels so good but…this was wrong. Wasn’t it? “R-ray…help me!” Ray was still in there. He had to be!

Still holding you down, Saeran draws back so he can look at your face. You expect anger, but instead he wears an amused smirk and raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You think Marshmallow Boy’s going to help you? Sorry Princess, but he’s sleeping for…the indefinite future. Anyways, do you really think he’s such a perfect angel? You have no clue what he’s hiding inside, do you~?” With a snicker, Saeran once again grabs your wrists and moves them above your head so that he can hold them with one hand. His free hand grabs your cheeks. “Don’t you wanna know what he imagined about you?” His thumb brushes against your lips, earning an involuntary shudder. “Don’t worry. . .” He seductively whispers as his fingers trail down your neck and lower, soon caressing each and every curve on the way down to your dress hem. “I’ll show you. . . ” 

Your lips flatten as you try to suppress the flush of heat assaulting your body. You knew what Saeran was implying, but it was hard to believe. Ray had always been such a gentleman. You had made the first move in kissing him after all. And yet. . .you hadn’t failed to notice the shadow that crossed his face when he urged you to stay with him, or the way he sometimes stared at you as if he wanted to say something. Wanted to  _ do _ something. You always shrugged it off, but now with Saeran straddling you, lips twisted into a huge grin, a small shiver of delight races down your chest and blooms in the depths of your abdomen. 

You close your eyes, relishing in Saeran’s touch as his hand travels up your thigh. Higher and higher. Each finger sends waves heat, danger and pleasure. 

_ Is this really okay? _

Your eyes open and you squirm. Saeran’s hand stops, but not before giving your thigh a squeeze. “What’s the matter?” He asks, voice low and smooth as he expectantly eyes you.

“Am I- Is this. . .?”  _ Cheating on Ray? _ It’s his body. His face. His lips. His hands. But this man was not the one you fell for. Despite this, your hoarse voice refuses to cooperate. All you can do is stutter as your face reddens.

Saeran presses a finger to your lips, silencing you. “Princess~” he coos, voice sweet like honey infused with poison. “This is what Ray wanted. I’m doing what he was too cowardly to do. He wanted to protect and take care of you, but couldn’t. That’s why I took over.” He let out a soft chuckle. 

Take care of and protect you? Then why did it feel like you were in more danger than ever before? . . .Was it a bad danger though? Maybe you should have said no and pushed him away.

But you don’t.

“If that’s what Ray wanted. . .” You speak with Saeran’s finger still against your lips.

It doesn’t stay that way for long. “Good girl.” His finger is soon replaced by his lips. 

This time is different from last night. You let him kiss, touch, and leave his mark all over your body. He is the painter and you his canvas. Each and every artistic stroke drives you crazy until you feel like you’re about to burst.

“Do you want to make this more fun?” Saeran punctuates his question with a devilish smirk.

Without much thought, you breathlessly nod. It isn’t until he pulls something from his pocket that your heart stops. Between his thumb and index finger sits a vial filled with neon teal liquid. The elixir. Your gaze drifts to the nearby table where a familiar bottle stands full of that same colored liquid. Ray gave it to you. 

That was the last time you saw him before Saeran took over.

“I’m not stupid.” Saeran’s voice makes you flinch. “I know that’s a fake elixir, but this right here is  _ real _ .”

You look back at him as he sits up. Still straddling you, he pops the cork off the vial.

“W-wait a minute!” You try to get up, but he pushes you down. “Ray said the elixir hurts!” You practically plead.

Saeran shakes his head and clicks his tongue. “Don’t you get it? Marshmallow boy is a coward. He’s  _ weak _ . That’s why it hurts him so much. Anyway, once you take it, you won’t care about pain. Once you taste Paradise, you’ll never want to go back.”

Ray’s warnings race through your head. Why would he have worked so hard to keep you from drinking it then? And why is each and every nerve in your body on edge? Your heart pounds as your head screams at you.

Saeran must have noticed your discomfort, because he stifles a cackle. “Don’t be scared, Princess. I’ll help you take it~”

You watch in horror as he drinks the elixir. His pale cheeks puff out and he leans closer as his fingers press into your own cheeks, forcing your mouth open. You know what’s going to happen next, but you’re completely frozen. His lips press against yours and liquid fills your mouth. You flinch and your eyes water at the bitter sensation zapping your taste buds. It’s foul. It’s disgusting. You want to spit it out, but he won’t let you. Not with the way he’s holding you and exploring your mouth. The toxic brew dribbles down your chin, but you choke down most of it. It burns your throat and esophagus, souring your stomach. 

Saeran pulls away with a satisfied sigh and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “There. Was that so bad~?” He bursts into more high pitched laughter.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Your voice cracks and a wave of nausea crashes over you. You’re not sure if it’s from the elixir or the pure anxiety radiating through you.

Saeran shrugs. “It’s different for everyone, so we’ll just have to wait a see.” With a cool smirk, his lips return yours.

* * *

You’re not sure how much time has passed, but you don’t care. Your stomach cramps and tightens as if a knife is twisting inside you, but that doesn’t matter either. It’s hilarious actually. Everything makes you laugh. Saeran, the words he says, the way he laughs too, his pinkish cotton candy hair, and the way the bed creaks underneath your bodies. The room spins like a magenta carousel and you hang onto Saeran for dear life. His touch is what kills your laughter and you melt.

His lips find your ear. “For eternal Paradise?” He pants before nibbling your earlobe.

“For eternal Paradise.”

_ Bad End _


	2. Day 8 Redux

_Is this really okay?_

You stare at the man on top of you. His hand holds both of your wrists above your head while his other traces your curves, slowly and deliberately until it lingers at your dress hem. How did you let yourself get into this situation? Not that you had much of a choice. Not really. From the moment Saeran  _introduced himself_ last night, everything changed.

Gone was the sweet and timid Ray, who put your safety first, and in his place, was a bold and aggressive man who only wanted you for his own pleasure. Your Guardian Angel was now a demon.

It had been easy to defy Saeran over the phone and in the chatroom. You fought against his attempts to gain information about the RFA and even refused to tell him any secrets about Ray. He knew a lot, but not _everything_ about the man you love. He didn’t even use Ray’s chatroom info. He switched back to the default unknown one. No emojis, no special bubbles, no fanfare, just taunting, flirting. . .

and passion.

You try to ignore it, but being face-to-face with him changes everything. You don’t stand a chance against the taste of his lips and the warmth his touch leaves behind. It was exhilarating, no, terrifying how easily he ignites a flame in the pit of your abdomen.

That was when you realized how far his hand had slithered up your dress. His finger press into your inner thigh, sending shockwaves of danger and pleasure. Your heart slams against your ribcage as your body grows hotter and hotter. A shudder escapes your lips.

You are faced with a choice.

Give in. Indulge your primal desires and let him have his way. Let yourself became entangled with him and embrace the pleasure, forgetting everything that led up to this.

Or fight. Remember Ray and how hard he fought to protect you. Remember how much you love him. Did Saeran even love you like Ray did? You were his prisoner after all.

“Stop.” You find your voice. “This is wrong!” There’s not much more you can do since he has you pinned. You’re completely at his mercy and for a split second, you fear he won’t stop.

However, he releases your leg and looks down at you with a pout. “Aw. That’s no fun.” His lips twitch into something much more mischievous. “I was hoping to have some fun beforehand, but I guess not.”

“Beforehand?” Your eyebrows furrow. “Before what?”

Saeran’s face lights up as if he was waiting for you to ask. “Before your cleansing of course.” He glances up at the table before returning his attention to you. His eyes widen as his grin become downright devilish. “Ah~ And it looks like your precious Ray just made things easy for me~” Saeran releases your wrists and stands.

 _Wait!_ You sit up and bite back a gasp as he snatches an heart shaped, glass bottle, which is full of teal liquid. Ray’s elixir.

The fake one.

“Now I won’t have to wait for an elixir to be made for you. Isn’t that exciting~?” He asks with a snicker.

Your heart pounds in a frenzy as he uses his teeth to yank out the cork with a pop. Your stomach clenches. He crouches before you and scoots close. Out of reflex, you shrink back until your back presses against the side of the bed. He has you cornered.

“Now then.” His fingers trace the curve of the bottle. “Will you be a good girl and drink this yourself?” He gazes at you with expectant hunger.

But you don’t respond. What should you say? You don’t want him to figure out the truth. What if you accept it too eagerly, or what if fighting back comes off as obvious. You’re frozen.

“Oh~?” His lips stretch into the biggest grin you’ve seen from him yet. “What’s the matter, Princess? Do you need some help~” Not waiting for an answer, he takes a big swig of the liquid. His cheeks puff out and a muffled snicker escapes him as he tosses the bottle aside and leans closer.

“W-wait!” This is happening too fast. You aren’t ready! You flinch when he grabs your arm, and yanks you closer. His other hand snatches your face, causing you to stiffen. A gurgling whimper comes out when his fingers dig into your cheeks, prying your mouth open. Next thing you know, his lips smash against yours and cold liquid seeps through as he forces his tongue into your mouth. A burst of sugary sweetness shocks your system. You want to push him away and spit it out, but no.

This is for your own survival.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you force the elixir down. It burns past your throat and your stomach churns. You have to remind yourself it’s fake. Ray made it and it won’t hurt you.

Saeran pulls away and you cough, wheezing and gasping for air. Your throat still burns and your chest heaves. You cover your mouth as you gag, willing yourself not to vomit. You can’t. That would ruin everything.

“See? It wasn’t _that_ bad was it~?” Saeran slowly  licks away the blue from his lips all while staring at you.

You turn away and wipe at your own mouth with the back of your hand. It leaves a sticky trail of blue on your skin. Gross, but it’s better than Saeran trying to lick it off himself.

“It’s always a little ticklish going down.” Saeran’s voice gets closer as something rustles behind you. “But you’ll soon start feeling better than you ever have before. You’re on your way to Paradise, my Princess~” His voice lowers into a purr and he buries his face your hair. His arms snake around you, pulling you into his embrace. Once again, his touch sends chills down your spine. Pleasant ones. You hate how good it feels and how perfectly you fit in his arms. You tell yourself it’s only because you’re attracted to Ray. Ray. . .

“Ray just wanted to protect me,” you say with a frown. “He didn’t want the elixir to hurt me.”

Saeran’s hold on you tightens. “Is that so? Hm. Funny.” With a snicker, his lips find their way to the back of your neck. He nips and nibbles your skin. “Ray’s not here. _I_ am. He’s not coming back. _He_ failed, but _I’ll_ be the one who keeps you safe.” His lips buzz against your neck and each word leaves a tingle. You squirm away and pry his arms off you.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t resist and instead gets up. He strolls to the door with a confident and casual gait. All you can do as watch as he opens it and orders some Believers over. They converse in hushed voices, but it’s clear that they’re intimidated by Saeran, scrambling to fulfill his demands. The way he snaps at them when they don’t move fast enough and then snatches the rope from them without even an utterance of gratitude shows what he thinks of them.

Wait. Rope?

Your mouth dries as he approaches. “Wh-what are you going to do?”

He eyes you like a wolf cornering its prey, and his grin grows. “Well,” he begins, voice sweet as his fingers strokes the nylon braid. The gesture is almost serene, but there’s something twisted about the way he grips down and tugs the rope taut. “If you would have cooperated earlier, we could have had _so much_ fun. Your transition into Paradise could have been pure heaven.” He crouches in front of you and leans in to whisper, “I would have made you feel _so_ good. . .”

In a sudden and swift motion, he snatches your ankle and yanks it towards him. You let out a strangled gasp and your stomach lurches.

“But now you’ll have to wait.” He ties the rope around your ankle with a gleeful chortle. He works quickly, but is also very thorough with tying the knot. The scratchy braids irritate your skin. It’s tight. Too tight. He then crawls to the bed and ties the other end to the nearest bedpost. Once he’s done, he tugs the rope with a satisfied smirk. “I can have a camera put in here too, and of course, I’ll have to keep monitoring your activity with the RFA. At least until the elixir kicks in,” he muses to himself with cheerful snickers. He finds so much sadistic pleasure in this, doesn’t he?

“W-why are you doing this!?” Your voice cracks.

“Because.” Saeran caresses your cheek. His fingers move on to your hair, playing with and getting tangled in the strands as he pets you. “I have to protect my beautiful Princess from the RFA and their painful lies. You’ll see that I can keep you much safer than that Marshmallow Boy ever could~ I’ll keep you much happier too. You’ll never have to worry about anything ever again.”

“No, stop!” You slap his hand away. “Stop acting like I’m your Princess! You don’t even treat me like one!”

Saeran’s eyes widen and he pulls his hand back before bursting into hysterical laughter. His voice gets high pitched as he wheezes and clutches his side. It takes a while for his laughter to die down, but once it does, his grin turns malicious. “Oh, I’ll start treating you like a real Princess once you start behaving.” He grabs your chin, forcing you to stare into those smoldering, half lidded mint eyes of his. “Obey me and I’ll give you everything you want. You’ll go insane from all the joy and pleasure, I promise. . .” His voice comes out deep and smooth. He eyes your lips and for a second, you’re sure he’s going to kiss you, but he doesn’t. He instead lets you go and stands once again. He makes his way out of the room, but lingers in the doorway. “See you in Paradise. . .my Princess.” His intense gaze locks onto yours as he slowly closes the door.  

And just like that, you’re alone again.

You let out a shaky breath and inspect your ankle. The skin around the rope is already pinkish and with a small whimper, you claw at the knot until your fingers ache. It’s no use. At least the rope’s long. You’ll be able to walk around a little. Leaving the room would be impossible though.

Your eyes fill with tears and your throat burns. Ray saved you from the elixir. You were safe now because of him.

But for how much longer?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fksjfksjdkfk sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out. I've been busy with work and some other projects. I got my Unknown and Ray daki in the mail though and it inspired me to the max +_+ The notes that come with it...!!! Unknown is so flirty and passionate [wheezes] It makes me wish even more that we got to have a relationship with him like that in the game. But...it probably won't happen, so I'll just have to keep writing fics to fill the Unknown shaped gap in my heart T_T
> 
> Also Unknown signed his notes as Unknown? So now I wish I would have just called him Unknown in this story. Oh well...
> 
> Uh anyhoo, I always thought that if Unknown was in the route, he would have tied up MC like how his mom would tie him up as a child. And thus the routes continues! I actually need to go back into the game to double check some things before I write the next chapter. Gah...time to play with my mortal enemy Suit Saeran. [shakes fist] (But can I just say his emojis are hilarious? He is so extra! Unknown's too cool for emojis. And now after I say that, Cheritz will give Unknown a DLC where his emojis are like recolored Suit Saeran ones. But you know what, I WOULD BE TOO HAPPY TO CARE!!!)


	3. Day 8 Late Evening/9 Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Themes of assault.

 

Things continue like normal. Well, as normal as it can for a captured princess. You stay in your room, chatting with the RFA whenever you could. Not that you had a choice, considering you were tied up and all. The rough rope scratches at your ankle with every heavy step, but the anchor that weighs you down the most is dread. The dread of Saeran discovering the truth about the fake elixir. Thankfully, the hacker is too busy to see you in person, only occasionally chatting and calling you. It seems he’s just as overworked as Ray was. Still, you’re like a ticking time bomb and the longer you hold back, the bigger the explosion will be.

If that isn’t bad enough, the RFA is doing so much worse than you. To start, V postponed the party, then Zen got interrogated. Seven was also acting quite distant. The RFA is going through a storm, no, a hurricane. And here you are stuck in your prison, unable to do a thing to help. You’re trapped, forced to watch everyone around you worry and suffer.

As the sun sets, it gets harder to log into the chatrooms, yet being alone with your thoughts is even worse. The nighttime brings shadows full of fear and despair. Thankfully, you get into a chatroom with only Jumin. He is the more rational, levelheaded one of the group after all, and something about that makes you feel safe.

The two of you chat about the current situation. Of course, you can’t get into too much detail on your end, in fact, you try to act as neutral as possible. No doubt, Saeran is watching. Both in and out of the chatroom. The thought makes you shudder. At least chatting with Jumin calms you down.

Until you read his latest messages.

J **umin Han: I find your attitude**  
**Jumin Han: a little bothering as of late.**  
**Jumin Han: I did have such an impression at your introduction**  
**Jumin Han: but it feels like**  
**Jumin Han: you are**  
**Jumin Han: being controlled  
** **Jumin Han: by someone else….**

Your blood runs cold as you stare at the screen. It’s not that your necessarily being controlled, but you have no idea how to act. When is the elixir supposed to kick in? Should you pretend it took effect? But how would that even work? You’re not sure, but one thing is certain, telling the truth would be suicide. But what can you say? And if you leave Jumin waiting too long, he’ll get even more suspicious.

Fingers shaking, you tap at the screen as your mind scrambles for an excuse. Something. Anything.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

The screen changes, first turning black with scrolling green text, before the chatroom returns, red tinged and glitchy.

Saeran.

Your stomach drops as you grip your phone. No matter how many times he interrupts the chats, it always catches you off guard.

 **Unknown: Princess**  
**Unknown: What kind of stupid things is the corporate heir saying?**  
**Unknown: Wouldn’t you rather talk to me? ^^**  
**Unknown: How are you feeling now?**  
**Unknown: Any  
** **Unknown: different~?**

Once again, you’re at a loss. Just like with Jumin, you can’t take long to respond, but this time you manage to type something out.

 **MC: Idk**  
**MC: I’m more worried about the party getting postponed.**  
**MC: Do you think it’s because of the prosecution interrogation?**  
**Unknown: What a smart girl you are~**  
**Unknown: I wish I could let off some steam**  
**Unknown: on the guys from the prosecution!**  
**Unknown: Savior found out**  
**Unknown: that the RFA is postponing the party.**  
**Unknown: And now**  
**Unknown: she’s more than just angry.**  
**Unknown: Not even your cleansing  
** **Unknown: cheered her up.**

Your breath hitches in your throat. Rika. You aren’t an idiot and from the moment she first came into your room, you knew who she was. She had been very pleasant and charming, yet there had been something unsettling behind her dull, olive eyes. What was this place and why was she doing this? Why did she leave the RFA without a word?

It’s hard to imagine her angry, yet considering what had happened to Ray, the thought is chilling. His last tearful phone call, your final words with him before Saeran took his place. . . that still haunts you. Without a doubt, you know Rika’s responsible for it. She’s fully capable of hurting others and twisting them to her desires. Something tells you she’s willing to do it again.

 **MC: Am I in trouble?**  
**Unknown: Princess. . .**  
**Unknown: You don’t have to worry about anything happening to you**  
**Unknown: because you’re mine ^^**  
**Unknown: Do you know**  
**Unknown: what I told my savior?**  
**Unknown: I told her**  
**Unknown: that this is Ray’s fault**  
**Unknown: he was weak**  
**Unknown: and stupid  
** **Unknown: and didn’t deserve this mission.**

This latest stream of message makes your chest ache. Ray. . . poor Ray. He was amazing, yet treated so horribly.

 _Ray worked harder than anyone else. . .! He has never ruined things. Not eve-_ You quickly hit the backspace. No. Your outburst would just make Saeran suspicious. . . Ray was still in there though. Wasn’t he? He wasn’t gone forever, right?

 **Unknown: But I’m here now.**  
**Unknown: I’ll make things better**  
**Unknown because I am better.**  
**Unknown: We’ll get Savior the info she wants  
** **Unknown: and make her happy again.**

There’s a pause and you’re not quite sure what to say. You don’t want to help Rika or this place, yet expressing this would only give you away. A couple new messages appear before you can reply.

 **Unknown: You’re so pretty.  
** **Unknown: I love that face you’re making.**

Your eyes widen and you look around a bit frantically, cheeks burning. You still have no idea where Saeran had the camera installed, and your heart pounds with horror, yet there’s a small bit of warmth that washes over you. What’s wrong with you? Despite everything Saeran has done, you still feel a strange attraction towards him. Your mind tries to resist with everything it has, but your body, and maybe even your heart refuses to cooperate. All you can do is look down your phone, lowering your head and trying to hide your face as best as you can.

 **Unknown: Haha**  
**Unknown: You’re so cute.**  
**Unknown: Watching you like this**  
**Unknown: makes me want you even more.**  
**Unknown: I want to hold you in my arms**  
**Unknown: and feel you**  
**Unknown: but I can’t now**  
**Unknown: ^^**  
**Unknown: So until I can see you again. . .**  
**Unknown: prepare yourself.**  
**Unknown: I can’t wait to play with you  
** **Unknown: my Princess~**

**Unknown has left the chatroom**

A strange mixture of relief and disappointment fills you as the chatroom returns to normal. It’s better this way. The longer you can be away from Saeran the better.

It’s just you and Jumin now, but not really. Saeran is still monitoring you. All you can do is type up that your phone has been acting up and you’re too tired to keep chatting. You then leave the chatroom before Jumin can start questioning you again.

Are you really tired though?

Yes and no. You’re emotionally exhausted, yet your racing mind won’t let you settle down. Even after you’re ready for bed and under the fluffy pink covers of your princess bed, your mind is still abuzz with anxious thoughts. The nightgown Saeran had the Believers deliver to you doesn’t help. It’s silky, black and scandalous with lace trim and a hem that barely covers you butt. Unfortunately, the Believers took away the much more modest and flowing, princess nightgown Ray had provided. Not that you had a choice in the matter. You still needed to act like you took the elixir after all, so you put on the nightgown without any resistance. This was honestly the least of your worries. . .

What was going to happen tomorrow? You don’t want to think about it. Surely Saeran is going to expect the elixir to have kicked in? So you had to act like it did, or else you would be in trouble? But how? That’s the part that gets you every time. It seemed the elixir was supposed to make people happy, yet everyone here seemed so sluggish and odd. Ray had been miserable, though Searan had this manic, unhinged joy about him. So was that how you were supposed to act? Glum, sleepy, hyper? You still couldn’t figure it out!

Despite all your tossing and turning along with the swirling tonic of uncertainty and nerves in the pit of your stomach, your breathing slows down and you soon doze off.

 

* * *

 

Saeran walks through the hall, head held high and mint eyes wide with excitement. It’s finally time to visit his princess. She made his work go a bit slower than he cared to admit. Her hypnotic eyes called to him. Then there were her lips. He could almost taste their sweetness just by watching the camera feed. But the part that almost drove them over the edge was her body. The way she fidgeted as she sat on the bed. It was in a word, tantalizing. The nightgown he had sent for her only emphasized her delicious shape. He could stare at her 24/7, if he let himself, but no, he isn’t like Ray. Saeran can still enjoy his princess _and_ get work done.

What got him the most excited was the way she tossed and turned in bed. Restless and writhing. That was surely the elixir finally kicking in. It took a lot longer with her than other Believers, but Saeran doesn’t care. All that matters is that she’s one of them now. She finally belongs here and would be his _forever._ The thought makes his heartrate skyrocket.

He stops at her bedroom door and tries to collect himself. While it was tempting to loudly barge like all the other times, tonight is different. _Special._ He tugs at his open suit jacket, causing it to sloppily hang off of one shoulder. The clothes Savior gave him prove to be more and more suffocating, and as the day progressed, he made some changes. First he ditched the tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt, so he could finally breathe. Of course there was his jacket, but the thing he liked most was the leather choker he found. He has no idea who it belonged to before, but now it’s his.

With a drawn out sigh and a smirk, Saeran grasps the doorknob and turns it as slowly and gently as possible. He steps into the dark bedroom. A sweet, familiar odor assaults his senses, causing his fingers to tremble as he closes the door the behind him.

His gaze hones in on the bed. A large lump lays in the center, moving up and down at a sluggish pace. Soft and deep breaths fill the air. It’s like a siren’s song, drawing him closer and closer until he stands at the side of the bed, staring at his princess. Her eyes are shut, and lips curved into a slight smile. The elixir has given her peace. Now she can finally be happy. He brought her salvation. Not Ray. _Him._

With a proud grin, he leans in closer, relishing in the medley of her breathing and addictive scent. Now he can take what was his from the very beginning. His eyes widen and his smile grows as he kicks off his dress shoes and climbs into the bed.

 

* * *

 

Rustling followed by warmth breaks through the unfeeling darkness.

It feels good.

So good.

Your breath hitches and you weakly gasp as the sensation grows stronger. Everything is floaty, yet falling and you soon recognize the feeling is coming from your neck. The fog gradually fades as consciousness kicks in. Soft blankets keep you warm and the mattress underneath you creaks with movement, but it’s not coming from you. . .

Your eyes snap open and you let out a strangled gasp at the sight of someone straddling you. You’re aware of his lips on your neck, yet it takes your brain a moment to process that it’s Saeran. _How? When!?_ You reach for his chest, about to shove him, but your hands recoil and a chill runs up your spine when you remember the elixir. You can’t blow your cover. But then what are you supposed to do!? The conflicting thoughts leave you frozen.

Saeran nips at your neck with a growl before pulling back and adjusting himself so he can look down at you. “Good morning, Princess~” he greets with a cheerful snicker. “Aww. You look so tired.” His hand finds your cheeks and without thinking you close your eyes for a moment.

Why does his touch feel so good?

“I shouldn’t have woken you up so early. The sun’s not even up, but I was just too excited to see you~” His expression turns malicious, but soon his eyes go half lidded as he leans closer, lips hovering over yours. “Let me make it up to you. . .” His hands glide down your nightgown, causing you to squirm. Your heart pounds as a sense of danger creeps up on you, but before you can react, his hands find their way under your nightgown, causing you to gasp and buck your hips. “I’ll make it so you won’t want to go back to sleep.” He squeezes your torso, causing a moan to escape you. His fingers are rough, warm and dangerously close to your chest. You can’t help but quiver with fear and excitement. You open your mouth, but only a breath comes out as Saeran goes for your neck again. This time, he trails kisses all the way down to your chest. The way his lips sloppily press into your flesh sends tingling shockwaves throughout your insides, each one more intense than the one before it.

He stops mere inches above the sweetheart neckline of your nightgown and you hold your breath. What is he going to do? The thought makes you tremble with anticipation.

A deep and low rumble of growl comes from Saeran as he nips and licks you before latching on.

“S-Saeran. . .!” You moan and writhe, unable to control yourself. Despite your jerking moving, he keeps his hold on you, and with a groan, sucks harder.

This is wrong. . . isn’t it? You need to stop him, yet you don’t want to. Why was it getting harder and harder to resist him? You didn’t take the real elixir, and yet, you’re completely under his control. You’re so close to completely succumbing. Your mind tries to fight it, yet your body only wants to submit.

After what feels like an eternity of bliss and heat, Saeran releases you, panting for air, but soon his lips curve into a mischievous smirk as he brushes his fingers against the spot of warmth. “Marked you as my princess~ Now shall we continue~?” He gives you an expectant stare.

You’re not sure which is louder, the pounding pulse in your ear, or your ragged breaths. You want this. You want it so bad. It was okay, right? It was for your survival anyways. . . With a pleading whimper, you nod your head.

“Good girl~” Saeran steals your lips in a rough and sloppy kiss. His own lips are sweet with a slight spice to it, but it’s over before you can properly figure out what it tastes like. You let out a disappointed grunt as Saeran sits up and snickers.

“Sorry Princess, but you kept me waiting, so it’s only fair. I should make you do something to earn this.” Chortling, he snatches your phone from the nightstand.

All of the heat coursing through your body ices over and the haze clouding your mind evaporates.

“Let’s mess with the RFA. Maybe we can get them to hold the party again.” The phone’s light casts a wicked shadow over Saeran’s face as his thumb scrolls over the screen.

“W-wait a minute.” You manage to sit up. “What are you going to do?” You try to hide the frantic anxiety in your voice.

Saeran doesn’t look up. “Hmm… We can pretend you’re getting tortured. We can say the _hacker_ won’t feed you and keeps threatening your life, and…” His face slowly lit up with sadistic glee. It starts with widening eyes and finishes with his lips curling into a malicious smirk. “We can send some pictures, but let’s not put it in the chatroom. We can directly contact that redhead, Luciel.” Saeran burst into hysterical cackles, wheezing for air before he continued. “Oh it’ll be glorious! That traitor’s so full of secrets, I bet he’ll only tell V about it. All those two want is to be heroes who get all the glory, but this time, they won’t be able to lie their way out. This will _crush_ them. We’ll really make it look like I’m abusing you~” He reaches out and grasps a strand of your hair, letting it slip past his long fingers. “Of course, I won’t really be _that_ rough. . .unless you want me to.” He raises an eyebrow before returning to attention to the phone. “Now let’s see how we can start this up. . .”

“No don’t!” You don’t want to hurt the RFA, but especially not Seven. Even V. Despite how aggravating he could be with not telling anyone about Rika or Saeran, he didn’t deserve this either. Without thinking you snatch the phone from Saeran and hug it to your chest. It isn’t until his surprised, wide eyes narrow that you realize how bad you just messed up.

“Princess,” Saeran begins slowly, voice low and threatening. “You realize that we’re helping further Paradise, don’t you? You’re not trying to go against Paradise,” His frown deepened. “are you?”

You don’t know what to do or say. You could give back the phone and apologize, but no, you can’t let Saeran blackmail Seven. You can’t pit the brothers against each other. But then what were you supposed to do? Your eyes fill with tears and it sinks in that you’re completely and utterly trapped. You let out a small sob, which quickly turns into a loud gasp when Saeran suddenly shoves you onto your back.

He clutches your shoulder in a death grip as he pins you. You can’t move. You can barely breathe. All you can do is stare up at the fury in his face. “S-saeran I’m s-“

“That elixir was fake, wasn’t it?” He interrupts through clenched teeth.

Without a word, you quickly nod, terrified of further provoking him.

“That marshmallow bastard, I should’ve known. . .” He hisses before snatching your phone. “I’m blocking your access from the RFA.”

“No please!” You gasp. The RFA is your only connection to the outside world. Your only chance of freedom. “Y-you can’t!” You manage to reach for the phone, but Saeran tosses it aside before roughly snatching your wrists and pinning them over your head.

“I can do whatever I want with the messenger,” He snarls and adjusts his hold, so that only one hand holds your wrists. He presses his knees against your sides, completely immobilizing you. “And whatever I want with you!” His free hand snatches your chin, holding your head in place.

What was he going to do to you!?

“No stop!” You scream with a sob and squeeze your eyes shut.

His grip on your loosens and you open eyes. Saeran’s face scrunches as his gaze goes glossy.

“S-Saeran. . .?” Despite it all, worry tugs at you. Is he okay?

His nails dig into your wrist as he bares his teeth. “No! Get. . . out of here. . . !” He gasps and growls, curling in on himself in agony, before releasing you. “Stop. . .don’t. . .” he whispers, voice hoarse. “Please! Please don’t hurt her!” He screams.

Something wet lands on your cheek. Tears. Your heart skips a beat. “R-Ray. . .?” Could it be? Is it really him?

His eyes widen and focus back on you. With a small whimper, his lips quiver. “Wh-what did I. . .?” He slowly sits up, eyes growing wider and wider as more tears welled up. “Wh-what was I about t-to-?” He shakes his head and grips it. “No!” He sobs and practically tumbles off the bed, before falling to his knees. I almost. . .I almost. . .!” His words come out slurred and hysterical as he weeps. “Princess. . .this is my fault! I’m sorry! S-so sorry!”

It really was Ray. You sit up, and shaky hands cover your mouth as tears stream down your cheek. He’s back. He came back for you, but seeing him in such pain, devastates you. “R-Ray. . .it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” You climb off the bed and sit by his side, but he scoots away.

“N-no! Don’t forgive me! Just throw me away right now before he comes back!” He pleads with desperate sobs. “Princess! I’msorryI’msorry! I’M SO SORRY! What do I do? What should I do?” He wails and curls in on himself. “I hurt you! I almost. . .I almost. . .! No. . .” He looks back at you, eyes puffy and face extra pale. “Are you alright? Didn’t it hurt. . .?” He trails off as his gaze slides down to the rope around your ankle. “I-I can’t believe this. . .” He grabs the rope and stares down at in horror. “I’ll never forgive myself. . .”

“R-Ray no! It wasn’t you, it was Saeran.” You wipe your eyes before crawling over to him. “But you’re back now and that’s all that matters,” you say. Ray would make things right.

This time, he stiffens, but doesn’t retreat. “I-I might be dragged back into the abyss. So please just-ugh!” He once again grips his head, tugging at his pink tinged hair. “Ugh. . .my head is killing me. I think I’ll pass out any moment. . .Princess. . .” He wheezes and lets out a weak whimper. “Leave me here. . .and go.” He shakes his head and looks down, voice lowering into a defeated whisper. “Ray. . .wasn’t supposed to last from the very beginning.”

“Ray no. . .please don’t go. . .” You beg with a whimper and reach for him.

“Ever since I met you. . .” After a moment of hesitation, his hand stretches towards yours. “I thought maybe I could stay. . .” His fingers graze yours, they’re cold as if he had been handling ice, yet it gives you a warm feeling. That is, until he recoils and pulls back. “But. . .” His voice cracks and he turns away. “Saeran is my real name. . . Ray never existed in the first place. . .”

"N-no.” You smack your palms against the floor for emphasis. “No!” You refused to believe it. The man you met and fell for, he was real. Everything that happened between you two was also real.

With a shaky breath, Ray opens his mouth to say more, but you interrupt him with a hug. His body trembles. Each shake goes straight to your heart. You want to vanquish his fears and doubts. A tear runs down your cheeks as your eyes close, and you rest your cheek against his chest. “Ray, I-“

“Ugh!” He goes rigid and gasps for air before prying you off him. The gesture is frantic and shaky, yet there’s still a gentleness to it as if you’re a glass doll and he’s afraid of shattering you. “Stay away from me. You have to stay away. . .!” He jumps to his feet, but stumbles and grabs his head. “A-ah. . .N-no. . .!”

“R-Ray. . .!” You get up and cautiously approach him.

With a gasping sob, he shakes his head before turning away and bolting out of the room, throwing the door open.

“Ray!” You rush after him. “Stop!” Just as you step out into the hallway something tugs at your ankle, causing you to yelp and fall face first onto the cold marble floor.  Pain jolts up your arms and legs, but that doesn’t matter. With a pained groan, you try to get up, but your ankle burns. The rope. . . your stomach plummets. Tears blur your vision as you take in the empty, silent hallway. Ray was long gone.

Ray. . .

With a sob, your body goes limp. Seeing him like that hurts. It hurts so much, but the worst part is not being able to help him. Now he was going to be all alone, suffering. Despite everything, he blamed himself, even after you nearly gave into Saeran. . . Ray, poor Ray. . . He was too good for you. . .but he himself didn’t believe that. You didn’t even get the chance to thank him for saving you. _Twice._ Tears soak the floor and your face as you let out an anguished whimper. At some point, Believers were probably going to come and drag you back into the bedroom, but you don’t care. All you cared about was Ray.

What was going to happen to him?

Was he really going to disappear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long for this. I was quite busy with several zine projects and I've been dabbling with making art. It's been really fun~
> 
> Anyways... Here is the next part. I actually used some dialogue from Ray's route, so I had to keep watching Youtube videos. It brings back salty memories lol. I twisted a lot of Suit Saeran's lines to be more Unknown-ish. I kept Ray's part of the scene pretty true to the game though. For this fic, I wanted to just have Unknown replacing Suity to be the main change since that was my biggest gripe with the route. I do have a comic story I've been thinking of drawing that involves heavier changes to the route, but... we'll see if that ever becomes a thing lol.
> 
> So yeah! I hope I haven't lost my mojo when it comes to writing this story lol. Unknown/Saeran's POV was fun, though it was a bit awkward for me to do it in present tense, but then I felt like it would be weird to make his POV in past tense since the Reader POV is present. If it's too weird I can change it though lol. Also hope Unknown/Saeran wasn't too scary in this chapter. >.< And hopefully there won't be as long of the wait for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic to kind of vent. To be honest, Unknown caught my eye during the original routes and sometime between the Christmas DLC and his takeover in V's route, I fell for him. While I adore Ray too, I was most excited about getting to flirt and chat with Unknown in Ray's route. The game really doesn't give you to the chance to do much of that otherwise. (Plus I was expecting a very steamy bad end lol.) So fast forward to Suit Saeran's appearance in Ray's route and I was devastated. I honestly saw him and Unknown as two separate beings. I could go on and on about their differences, but I'll just leave it at this. Unknown has the same desires as Ray, while Suit Saeran seemed to have the opposite. Unknown seems to me like the manifestation of Saeran's physical abuse, while Suit Saeran is the verbal abuse. Maybe Chertiz thought Unknown would be too unstable and dangerous, but that makes me salty and sad. I want my edgy boy to get some love too. So yeah. This is basically how I wished the game went. This is a bad end though, so I might write another version that happens if you passed the branch. Think of it as if you flirt too much with Saeran and don't resist Mint Eye in the chats, then you get this ending~ 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, my Princesses~


End file.
